Smell ya later, Leafy!
by LovelyLily13
Summary: Leaf just wants to hear those words again. It annoys her, but she misses them. That...and the person who used to say it to her.


**HELLO! LovelyLily13 here with her first GaryxLeaf fic that happens to be a oneshot! XD  
**

* * *

Leaf panted along with her Pokémon; a Charizard. They were near the end of a battle with their longtime rival, Gary. Both sides were fairly exhausted.

"Now Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!" Gary ordered. Coming from the cannons on Blastoise's back came forceful water. Leaf bit her bottom lip.

"Charizard counter with Inferno!" She shouted. Charizard shot the fire attack where it clashed with the Hydro Cannon. Steam came from the evaporating water as the heat from the Inferno began to cause the Hydro Cannon's evaporation. Gary smirked.

"Hydro Pump!" He shouted. Blastoise shot a powerful jet of water, powering up the fading Hydro Cannon, pushing it through the Inferno.

"Charizard dodge it now!" Leaf shouted. Charizard flew upward and evaded the attack by an inch. "Great! Now use Seismic Toss!" She ordered. Charizard flew down and scooped Blastoise up. It flew in a circle before dropping Blastoise. As Blastoise flew down, it retracted into its shell and crashed. There was a small crater surrounding it. Everyone stayed silent. "Did we beat it?" Leaf asked. Gary smirked.

"No way." He said. He threw a hand forward. "Use Hydro Cannon!" He commanded. Leaf's eyes widened as the cannons on Blastoise's back took aim at Charizard. It shot the attack.

"Charizard get out of the way!" Leaf shouted. Charizard did nothing. "MOVE!" She cried out frantically. The attack hit Charizard and sent it flying back. "CHARIZARD!" She ran up to it. "Are you okay?" She asked. Charizard held a thumbs up. "You did your best. Return." She said and put it back into its ball. She stood up and looked back with a smile. It disappeared when she saw that Gary had left. She sighed and walked toward the Pokémon center.

* * *

After Leaf had her Pokémon healed she had gone to the park and was currently sitting on the swings, using her feet to rock her back and forth. She looked at the sun that was _just_ along the horizon.

"He must have really changed since the last time I saw him. He didn't even say 'Smell ya later, Leafy!' It was annoying, but I miss it. I remember the first time he said it to me. Even _then_ I thought it was strange." She said with a small laugh.

_Flashback!_

_Five year old Leaf buried her face into her hands as she listened to the several insults that were thrown at her by boys that were older than her by maybe a year or two. She cried at the one that came last._

_"You're a joke! What Pokémon would listen to a kid named Leaf! They'll more than likely __**eat**__ you than obey you!" Then she heard it._

_"Hey now. That's no way to treat a lady." Said a male voice. The boy looked toward the source of the voice. Leaf peeked through her fingers. It was a boy that appeared to be only six years old. _

_The biggest of the boys glared at him. "Yeah? What can __**you**__ do about it Oak?" He taunted. The boy, who was apparently named 'Oak' grabbed a stick._

_"I'm gonna do __**somethin'**__ alright." Oak charged toward the boys, swinging the stick and beating them with it. He managed to chase them off with the stick held high. He slowed to a stop and lowered the stick before looking back Leaf over his shoulder. She was still crying. Oak went up to her and bent over. "Hey are you okay?" Leaf didn't say anything as she hiccuped. Oak frowned and dug through his pocket. He pulled out a blue handkerchief. "Here. Wipe your eyes." Leaf looked up and took the handkerchief. She wiped her eyes and nodded._

_"Thank you." She hiccuped. She gave it back to him and he put it in his pocket. _

_"My name is Gary Oak. What's your name?" Leaf looked down._

_"My name is Leaf Green." She muttered. Gary smiled. _

_"That's a nice name." He chirped. Leaf looked at him weirdly. _

_"Really? Everyone makes fun of me because of my name..." She muttered as tears formed once more. _

_"Don't listen to them. They're just jerks." He assured. Leaf blinked. Gary stood up straight and stared at the trees. "I happen to like leaves. I like how they change color. From calm green to fiery red or orange. I like green leaves the best. Leaves are great things. You're lucky to have such a great name!" Gary chimed. Leaf blinked before smiling. "We'll be friends okay?" He patted her head. "Smell ya later, Leafy!" He left after that. Leaf watched his leaving form._

_"Smell ya... later? What a weird thing to say." She stood up and waved her arm up high. "Bye bye Gary! See ya!" _

_End!_

Leaf sighed as she swung back and forth on the swing. She stopped.

"Who cares. He's different from back then. He doesn't want to be friends. He just wants to battle and beat me." She sighed.

"Yo!" A voice called. Leaf blinked and looked up. There were three guys standing above her. "Hey, you wanna have some fun girly?" One asked. Leaf sweatdropped.

"Um...no. I'm a boring person. I hate fun. I mean I **_hate_** it." She said as she got up and prepared to walk away. The same guy who spoke to her got in her way.

"Well then, I'll make sure you have fun." Leaf tried to run from him, but he pulled her into him. "Where do you think you're going? The fun hasn't started yet." Leaf struggled.

"HELP!" She cried out.

"Sorry sweetheart, no one's coming." He whispered as his grip tightened on Leaf.

"Hey now. That's no way to treat a lady." Said a male voice. The boys looked toward the source of the voice. Leaf looked as well. It was Gary.

The guy with a hold on Leaf glared. "Yeah? What are _you_ gonna do about it Oak?" He taunted. Gary pulled off a tree branch.

"I'm gonna do_ somethin' _alright." Gary charged toward the boys, swinging the branch and beating the guys with it. He managed to chase them off with the branch held high. He slowed to a stop and lowered the stick before looking back Leaf over his shoulder. She was on the ground crying. Gary smiled at her sympathetically. He pulled out a blue handkerchief. "Here you go. Stop crying." Leaf took the handkerchief, but instead of wiping her eyes, she jumped onto him, crying into his chest. Gary blinked. He hugged the poor girl. "Come on Leaf. It's alright." He assured. Leaf shook her head.

"You don't understand! You're such a jerk!" She screamed into his chest. Gary sweatdropped.

"What? But I just saved you!" He retorted. Leaf shook her head again.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" She shouted. Gary blinked. She looked up at him with her eyes being a bit pink from her crying. "All you've ever done is battle me! Ever since we've gotten our first Pokémon it's just: 'Hey Leaf, let's battle!' It's never: 'Hey Leaf, how are you?' or 'Hey Leaf! You wanna hang out?' Ever thought of that?" She snapped.

"Uh..." Gary muttered.

Leaf buried her face in his chest again. "I missed you!" She cried. Gary hugged her.

"I missed you too." He whispered. Leaf looked up at him.

"You...you did?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I saw that you had so much potential as a trainer, I guess I felt threatened or something. But that isn't important. Okay, I admit, I'm a jerk-"

"That's an understatement." Leaf interrupted. Gary sweatdropped.

"Come on, just because I'm a jerk doesn't me you should be!" He said with a pout. Leaf giggled. He smirked. "Finally, a smile!" He cheered. Leaf smiled again, but then it faded. "Now what?"

"Gary, I want proof that you missed me. How do I know you aren't saying you missed me just to shut me up?" She asked.

"You want proof?" He asked. Leaf nodded. What Gary did next was something she didn't expect. He tilted her head upward, and brushed his lips against hers. Leaf's face immediately turned red as her eyes widened. She eventually melted into the kiss after the shock passed on. Gary parted from her and rested his head on hers for a couple of seconds. He took a step back. He patted her head. "Smell ya later, Leafy!" With that, he had left Leaf. She watched his leaving form. A grin appeared on her face.

She waved her arm up high. "Bye Gary! I love you!" She called. Gary turned around so he was walking backwards. He blew a kiss to her and waved back at her. As he turned around, Leaf leaned against a tree and held her hands to her heart. "I never thought I'd be happy to hear him say that." She whispered.

* * *

**HELLO...! Again! I thought this was pretty good! Anyway, about the oneshot? Liked it? Hated it? Nice Reviews, critics and tips are always welcomed! Mean reviews or insults are NOT! ~Meow~! *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose~ =^-^=**


End file.
